Jayus
by chaiii
Summary: Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, yang sempurna ini dikataiin Jayus. Apa kata dunia? Warning: OOC, Humor receh, Alur gaje. Mind to RnR? :)


**JAYUS**

Disclaimer : Masahi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Penggunaan diksi yang aneh

Story by Chaii

Enjoy! Please Review!

—

 _Sasuke's POV_

Hai semuanya, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Ya, aku berasal dari salah satu klan elit di Konohagakure dan kurasa aku pantas menyandang marga ini. Mengapa? Well, aku cukup percaya diri dengan kapasitas otak milikku ini, didukung juga oleh wajah dan proporsi tubuh yang menurutku tidak buruk.

Sudah dapat kalian duga juga kalau aku merupakan anak yang…ehm…cukup terkenal di sekolahku? Yah, aku malu mengakuinya sih karena ini terkesan konyol. Maybe, karena aku selalu rangking satu tiap tahun jadi banyak murid dan guru-guru mengenalku.

Ya, aku, Sasuke Uchiha. Tak ada yang perlu dikecewakan dari diriku ini. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang baru-baru ini mengangguku. Hadirnya julukan baru dari teman-teman sekelasku padaku, yaitu…

"Ohayou, Sasuke Jayus!" sapa temanku yang berambut kuning spike ini dengan senyum idiot terpampang di wajahnya.

"Apaan sih kau, Naruto. Jayus apaan." kataku ketus. Jujur saja, aku suka sedikit kesal karena panggilan ini.

"Tapi, apa boleh buat, Sasuke-kun. Kau **memang jayus**." ucap seseorang tepat di telingaku sehingga membuatku sedikit gemetar. Karena aku pria, aku tekankan lagi, hanya **sedikit** gemetar, oke.

"Hehe. Maaf ya, Sasuke-kun. Apa aku membuatmu kaget?" kata gadis cantik bermata jamrud ini, yang sebenarnya merupakan kekasihku saat ini. **Saat ini**. Bercanda, nanti aku bisa dishannaro Sakura.

"Tidak kau juga, Sakura. Huft." aku menghela napas berat. Mengapa aku jadi dipanggil begitu. Jayus. Apapula itu jayus.

"Jayus, jayus. Memangnya koruptor yang dari Indonesia itu? Kalian ini." kataku pelan. Kedua sahabatku ini hanya terdiam cengo kayak orang bego gitu deh. Kalau ini manga, mungkin kalian akan melihat mata keduangnya jadi mengecil menjadi titik saja.

"PLIS DEH SASUKE. ITU GAYUS, **GAYUS**." kata ketua kelasku yang bernama Shikamaru dengan nada kesal bercampur sedih menjadi es campur mak inem. Oh iya, es campur mak inem itu terkenal sekali loh dengan kelezatannya! Coba ya kalian nanti cicipi di jalan maju mundur cantik nomor 99x.

"Hn. Gayus itu yang buat mandi itu, kan?" kataku melanjutkan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menepuk punggungku dari belakang. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Sai, anak yang paling jago melukis di kelasku.

"Sasuke-kun, itu gayung. **Gayung**." katanya sambil tersenyum memaksa begitu deh. Tapi, wajahnya masih seperti biasanya, poker face nyebelin.

"Bukan, gayung itu yang dipakai untuk melindungi dari hujan, kan?" lanjutku.

"Kumohon, berhentilah, Sasuke-kun. Itu payung, plis deh ah." kata anak perempuan berkuncir kuda, Ino. Dia menghampiri pacarnya Sai yang sedang berdiri disebelahku.

"Payung itu yang dilakukan untuk menggerakkan perahu gitu, kan?" tambahku dengan tanpa dosa. Well, permainan kata seperti ini lumayan seru untuk membunuh waktu. Kalian pasti setuju denganku, kan, readers?

"S-sasuke-kun… A-ano, itu, m-mungkin maksudnya… D-dayung, dayung perahu…" sela seorang gadis dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata, yang merupakan pacar si bodoh Naruto.

"Oh, ya. Berarti, dayung itu kayak pembantu kerajaan gitu, kan? Pengiring putri-putri gitu." kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Wah, jarang-jarang sekali aku mengeluarkan senyum mautku ini. Harusnya sekarang mereka senang karena kuberi kesempatan langka ini.

SII—NG ((hening))

"Ehm…S-sasuke-kun, itu…" Sakura hendak memberitahu sesuatu padaku sampai bunyi bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

TING TING

SAYA MASIH TING TING ….yang ini abaikan saja. #ditimpukreaders

"Ya, semuanya, ayo masuk. Saya akan mulai pelajaran sejarahnya." kata guru berambut perak yang rambutnya melawan gravitasi, Kakashi-sensei. Tumben sekali, dia tidak telat. Padahal, biasanya kalau telat bisa sampai 3 hari.

Semuanya pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Pelajaran sejarah pun dimulai. Aku heran apa yang membuat Kakashi-sensei berbeda hari ini. Kesambet apa dia. Tiba-tiba jadi guru yang rajin.

"Jadi, dulu negeri eropa datang ke wilayah Asia untuk 3 tujuan. Ada yang tahu?" tanyanya di tengah pelajaran. As expected, pacarku yang cantik dan pintar karena jidat lebarnya itu mengacungkan tangan.

"Ya, Kakashi-sensei. Tujuannya adalah Gold, Gospel dan Glory. Dengan kata lain, emas atau harta, penyebaran agama serta untuk meraih kejayaan." jelasnya panjang lebar, selebar jidat menawannya itu.

"Ya, betul sekali. Hm, mungkin sampai sini dulu pelajaran kita hari ini. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" tanya Kakashi-sensei pada seluruh siswa di kelas.

Jujur saja, aku bosan materi tadi. Maksudku, itu kan sudah dipelajari saat di taman kanak-kanak, kenapa harus diulang lagi pas SMA?

"Sensei, saya ingin bertanya." kataku serius. Teman-teman yang lain hanya menatapku heran, mungkin karena sebenarnya aku jarang bertanya di kelas. Kakashi-sensei mengangguk dan mempersilakan aku untuk bertanya.

"Sensei, emas apa yang sulit untuk bikin kita move on?" tanyaku dengan wajah expressionless. Seisi kelas sepertinya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, termasuk Kakashi-sensei.

"Hm? Memangnya apa, Uchiha-kun?" tanya Kakashi-sensei balik kepadaku.

"Itu… Emasa lalu… Masa lalu, maksudnya." jawabku pelan sambil membereskan buku-buku pelajaranku.

SII—NG.

KRIK KRIK

Merasa ada yg aneh, aku pun menoleh pada teman-teman yang lain. Ekspresi muka mereka…sangat buruk, seperti menahan kentut atau pup atau mau muntah.

TENG TONG

"B-baiklah, itu bel pergantian pelajaran telah berbunyi. S-saya Kakashi-sensei undur diri dulu ya, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan, bye!" Sensei pun pergi dengan cepat. Cepat secepat angin seperti strategi Furikanzan. Aku ngomong apa sih, udah ngalor ngidul kemana-mana.

"S-sasuke-kun…" kata Sakura menghentikan lamunan idiotku ini.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Kusuruh dia mengambil kursinya dan duduk di sebelahku.

"Tadi mengapa nanya seperti itu? Maksudku gimana ya. Itu di luar konteks banget kan, ya. Lalu, tadi pagi juga. Kamu bermain kata kayak gitu." tanyanya dengan muka heran. Ah~ muka heran Sakura memang paling imut sedunia. Tidak. Sealam semesta.

"Hn. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Memang aneh?" tanyaku balik.

"Tidak sih, hanya…jayus." katanya pelan.

Aku mendecak kesal. "Jayus lagi. Memang kenapa kalau tidak lucu? Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha lucu, kan. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu dan yang lain tertawa."

B

L

U

S

H

Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, wajah kekasihku yang berambut pink ini memerah. Sepertinya dia speechless dan menutup mulut malu. Awalnya aku terdiam. Setelah melihat reaksi itu, aku tersenyum licik.

"Sasuke-kun… Tapi, setidaknya kalau mau ngelucu, yang lucu dikit kenapa sih. Jatohnya rada freak aneh, tau ga sih." omelnya.

"Well, baiklah. Aku cari bahan dulu yang yang lucu." kataku tersenyum sambil membuka smartphone-ku. Kubuka aplikasi w-book dan membuka yang telah ku download.

 **1001 Teka-Teki Lucu ala Jiraiya (dijamin lucu)**

begitulah judulnya. Aku tertarik dengan judulnya, makanya kubaca dan kucoba, dan menurutku itu lumayan lucu. Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi….yang beli dan tertawa karenanya….. hanya aku saja.

 **FIN**

—

Selesai, minna! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Maaf ya, alurnya gak jelas gitu. Aku sebenernya juga ga pandai menulis cerita, makanya ingin berlatih. h3h3. Oh iya, itu yang jokes tentang emas, aku denger dari radio pramb*rs hehuehue ga ada ide sih yea.

Tolong review fanfic pertamaku ini, ya! Semoga bisa memperbaiki gaya tulisanku dan memperbaiki semuanya lah pokoknya HAHA. Oke deh!

Sampai Jumpa!


End file.
